


Thankful

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Ezra's Back!, First Order hasn't happened yet, Happy times, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Probably between OT and ST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: They found Ezra and Zeb couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> SO this has been sitting in my drafts for a hot second, and it might get another chapter if I really want to, But I really just wanted the brothers to reunite, is that too much to ask?

Zeb couldn’t believe it. Sabine and Ahsoka succeeded. They actually found him! 

They also found Thrawn, which Zeb was less than thrilled about, considering that Alex was still having nightmares about that fateful day. 

Ezra was definitely looking worse for wear, but he was still alive, after all this time.

“Hey, Zeb! It seems like you’ve got grey hairs now.” Of course Ezra decided to jab at that, when Alex had much more grey than Zeb, though that was probably from all the kits.

“Heh, and you’ve got some in that mop too, Kid.” Zeb surged forward, and wrapped the kid in his arms. He’s still a kid in his eyes, no matter how long it’s been. 

“Zeb, I’m not a kid an’more.” Ezra said, pushed against Zeb’s chest. Zeb didn’t let him go, afraid that he’d lose him again. He’d lost too many people. He didn’t want to lose his little brother, not again. 

“Zeb, let him go, you might suffocate the poor boy.” Alexsandr said, setting a hand on Zeb’s back, and smiling warmly at Ezra. “ It is good to have you back though.” 

Zeb let Ezra go, with a sheepish grin. Ezra gave the Lasat a slight shove, though he cocked his head (with longer hair than anyones now), and looked between them.

“Are you two, together?” He asked, with some slight skepticism. Alex looked at Ezra and nodded. “It wasn’t long after you disappeared, actually.” Alex looked almost sheepish when he disclosed the information. 

Ezra snapped his fingers with a smile, pointing at the two of them. “So it took  _ that _ long to realize?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 


End file.
